Damien
Damien (pronounced day-ME-en) is a human-vampire hybrid and a member of the Volturi guard. He is the son of Alec, another guard and the nephew of Jane. Like his farther, he is gifted with an unique ability. History Right after the events of ''breaking dawn ''Alec was sent to make a hybrid child like other Volturi guards. Alec being one of the only guards to successfully mate with a human. Since the pregnancy wouldn't last long he brought Damien's mother to the volturi and kept her in a room used for a prison cell until to pregnancy finished its completion, over time Damien felt the lonely distress of his mother. Damien's mother died as Damien ripped his way from her womb and Alec found him sleeping near his mothers corpse a few hours later. He then brought him to the main hall and introduced him to the entire guard, even the leader, Aro, Caius and Marcus. While he slept the female guard spent time looking after him, including the wives until Alec returned, Chelsea felt a close bond with Damien and he also felt very close to her, either this was because he truly liked her or she used her talent to make him feel close to her. Three years after his birth he had developed into an eight year old along with the other hybrids Olivia, Julien and Roosus, who he had a close bond as a group, despite their parents roles in the volturi guard. Rising dawn Before leaving Volterra, Damien convinces Chelsea and her mate Afton to Stay in the castle, for the excuse of protecting the wives. Before the Battle, Damien stuck with the volturi's offence (jane, alec, Demetri and Felix, along with the other hybrids) during the battle he chose not to fight, he saw his aunt, jane being killed, with rage he searched for Renesmee with Jasper and Rosalie chasing after him, he was soon outrun by the two and almost killed before his other hybrid siblings arrived. They demanded that the short fight be ended, despite the pain caused to Damien, he decided not to start a fight as it wouldn't change anything. When he returned to where the battle sight, he found the burning remains of his farther along with his aunt, Jane, and wanted to kill Renesmee for revenge before Olivia calmed him down. After the battle he along with Olivia, Roosus, Julien and marcus returned to volterra and have a new beginning. Traits of species Physical appearance Damien is described as beautiful with combed dark drown hair and dark olive green eyes. He has the facial structure of his farther Alec and has pale skin which has a blush to it because he has a heart beet that pumps blood through his system. Like Nahuel, who is a male hybrid he is able to produce venom, able to turn humans into vampires, though this has never been demonstrated. By Rising dawn, he had not yet reached full maturity Personality Damien feels very passionate towards everyone in the volturi, though he normally follows his farthers quiet nature and on some accasions, Marcus's complete depression on life. Traits of species Damien is a human-vampire hybrid, he is uniquely beautiful with pale white skin which shines rather than sparkles like diamonds in the sunlight and has olive green eyes, which is inherited from his human mother. He is also able to sleep. However, since he is half immortal, he continued to grow until he reached full maturity at the age of seven, he will appear to be seventeen years old and will cease to age for an unknown extent. He is also a male hybrid and possesses the vampiric trait of venom, able to turn humans into vampires. Powers and abilities Being half-vampire he possesses the regular abilities of a vampire, advanced strength, speed and senses Enhanced Extrasensory As the offspring of a highly gifted member of the volturi guard, Alec, Damien shows the exact an opposite side to his farthers' talent; While Alec is able to cut all senses from a person or vampire, Damien can develoe new senses that are considered impossible to vampire or human standards, these particular gifts have given him a place next to his farther and jane, his aunt. * Tracking sense (using the uncommon sense of direction or echolocation) * Electrical sense (he can detect the direction of eletrical currents, this means he can sense vampires with electrical abilities such as Kate and Lucas Liebe) * Extrasensory perception (gaining information without use of normal senses, he has gained two talents through this sense, Precognition and Retrocognition) * Synesthesia (being able to percieve sound waves, allowing him to see them) Relationships Alec Alec is Damien's biological farther. as Damien was still growing inside her mother, Alec ocassionaly visited her while she slept, Alec may have been the most peaceful voice in the room. After Damien was born Alec found that damien was sleeping and had ripped him self free of his mothers womb, killing her. Alec then introduced Damien to the Volturi. Chelsea Chelsea is a very important member of the volturi guard, The basis on Chelsea's relationship and care towards Damien is compaired to Rosalie Hale's love for her neice Renesmee Cullen. Since Chelsea herself couldn't have a child of her own, she felt she would acheive this once Damien was born, it was hinted that she wanted to look after a baby boy. Chelsea liked Damien better than any other hybrid child and during the day she and Afton would play games with Damien, teaching him about the law which he learned at an increasing rate. In Rising Dawn, Damien tells both Chelsea and Afton to wait in the castle and to use the idea of protecting the wives as a cover story, though lying would be going against Aro, she agreed and hoped Damien luckat the battle Olivia It can be assumed that Damien and Olivia share a romantic bond with each other, which they could never truly express to each other because of their roles in the volturi guard or because of their farther approvings of each other. Etymology Damien is a greek name and means 'sweet', 'harmless', when Olivia made him stronger than Rosalie or Jasper he decided not to harm them. Appearances Rising dawn (only appearance)